Shenanigans
by SuperGogo
Summary: Random oneshots. I do not own any of these characters, all credit to Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

**Prison Break**

**Summary:**

**Percy and Annabeth at the supermarket**

**Oneshot**

* * *

3rd POV

(At one of those supermarkets where they have live lobsters and crabs)

It was the summer after Percy and Annabeth graduated from NRU. They decided that instead of going to Camp, they would try to live a regular mortal live.

They parked their 1997 Toyota Paseo in the lot of the supermarket, and began walking to the entrance. They slowing started checking off all the things on their list, well Annabeth did. Percy was looking at toys and cookies(He was still mad that his mother refused to give him the recipe to her blue cookies). They went to the meat section and split up, looking for pork and chicken. Not 5 minutes after Annabeth left Percy's side, she heard a loud horrified, "ANNABETH!", coming from Percy. She ran over to where she heard the call, and went wide-eyed with understanding at what was going on. Percy was horrified looking at 2 tanks filled with live lobster and crabs, while other people just gave him weird looks while killing and eating the sea creatures.

After Percy saw this, he glared with determination at the tanks, and held his hand out. Before Annabeth could comprehend what was going on, the glass in the tanks broke and all the water rushed out. People ran away screaming, while Percy just started grabbing the lobsters and crabs and talked to them while running away, "Its okay little guys, you're gonna be fine."

Sighing, Annabeth started helping Percy pick up the creatures, and throw them in the seaside next to the supermarket, to Percy's father.

Needless to say, the next day, they weren't allowed back at the supermarket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pancake Panic**

**Summary: After Annabeth wakes up and goes to breakfast, she finds the dining pavilion crowded around the Poseidon table.**

**Takes place between Blood of Olympus and The Hidden Oracle**

**Enjoy!**

—

To say Annabeth was tired was an understatement. She had to avoid the harpies in the middle of the night, wake Chiron to get some help on the additions to Olympus she was working on, and she proceeded to work on it the entire night, before succumbing and sleeping for an hour.

After some intense arguments and some articles of clothing thrown at her, Malcolm finally convinced her to get breakfast. After showering, brushing, and making her bed, she finally made her way to breakfast.

—

Annabeth was too tired to notice the crowd around the Poseidon table, she's too tired to notice Hazel beckoning towards her. She was too tired to even notice that she's putting ketchup on her waffles and syrup on her sausages.

She finally turns around and makes her way to seat beside Percy, but bumps into Jason. She wakes up a little from the literal shock it was to bump into Jason and starts analyzing her surroundings.

She sees almost the entire camp, including Chiron, staring at something on the Poseidon table. She once again taps Jason on the shoulders, breaking him out of the intense focus on the table.

He looks at her, confused, and then smiles, "Oh hey, Annabeth," he says with a glint of mischief in his eyes, "What's up?"

"What's going on," She says to Jason, "Did Percy get into trouble _again_?"

"Uhh, you should probably see for yourself." Jason scoots over so Annabeth could finally see what was happening.

She looks over at where Percy usually sits and sees a plate with… _9 pancakes_?

She sees Percy with an intense, determined look in his eyes while holding another pancake with the tip of his fingers.

He slowly lifts up the pancake, putting some syrup on to act as an adhesive, and gently lays the pancake on the top of the stack.

He slowly removes his hand from the stack and starts drenching it with syrup.

1 second…

2 seconds…

3 seconds…

4 se-

The entire crowd rejoices over the success and Percy jumps up in glee, before quickly sitting down and stabilizing the tower.

The camp's cries of joy are so loud, Grover in the forest has a confused glance at the Big house, before looking at Juniper with an exasperated look.

Percy looks at Annabeth and picks her and twirls her around in the air. He puts her down and slowly looks at her plate, confused.

"_You have ketchup on your waffle."_


End file.
